This invention relates generally to upgrading a device over a network.
In a network context, an appliance is a network device, such as an electronic mail (e-mail) station or World Wide Web (Web) terminal, that executes software using a simple operating system to perform specific functions. From time-to-time, it may be necessary to upgrade information, such as the software or database, in an appliance in order to improve its functionality or to maintain its compatability with other network upgrades.